Setting up Kits
This article will go through the process required to make kits available on your server. What are kits? kits allow you to provide item kits of different types to your players, the most common being the starter kit, which can provide players with some Config.ini No special configuration is noted for starter kits in the config.ini file Commands.ini nop th: 1. Log into your server admin console 2. Browse to the commands.ini file 3. Find the Rank that you want to have access to the commands, remembering that all higher ranks will also inherit if you have inheritance enabled (on by default) 4. Add the following commands under the rank /kit ' (The main command for specifying the kit, players will need to specify the kit to spawn depending on what you have setup i.e. /kit starter) '/kits ''' (Add this one if you want players to be able to see a list of kits available on your server) 5. Save the commands.ini file '''Adding Kits to your server The Kits.ini file is the main file that controls the creation and allocation of kits on your server. Care should be taken when planning your kits. If you put too many items in players may just spam the kit, which can unbalance the gameplay. i.e. if you add chicken they wont bother hunting for food, if you have wood planks, they wont bother harvesting etc. Setting adequate cooldowns will help with this, it all depends on how you want your server to run regarding gameplay! kits.ini 1. Browse to the kits.ini file and open it 2. Take the time to read the existing info here, it is detailed and pretty self explanatory and should be all you need to get a feel for how kits are made 3. In the following example we will work on adding stuff to the standard starter kit. find starter in the kits.ini file 4. Another handy tip is to favourite the ItemIDs.txt file, this contains the item names of all the stuff in the game that you will be kitting out, it is there, use it! 5. In the example to the right, we see that I have added a 9mm pistol and some ammo to the kit. just keep the format the same as what you already see IMPORTANT! A common issue I see with people making kits is misspelling of the item IDs. Take your time to confirm you have made the correct spelling and the right syntax. 6. When you have finished editing your kits, save the file. Setting cooldowns 1. As in the example to the right, the starter has a cooldown of 8 minutes. players will not be able to respawn the kit untill 8 minutes have elapsed since the last time they spawned it in. Naming kits 1. When making your own kits, just follow the layout you already see, name the kit how you want remembering that players have to type the name in to spawn the kit so don't make it too convoluted, i.e example on the right is for a simple war type kit. Ranked based kits Allows the setting of kits to certain ranks. the following will show you where and what you need to set to get this working. Ranks.ini You can also specify which kits should be available to higher ranks ini file that there are prefixes appended to the rank name, i.e. Owner.O, Administrator.A etc. Take note of the prefix, you will be using it in the starter kit to specify what rank gets the kit. Kits.ini 1. Open the kits.ini file, you will see by default there is already a kit named Invis.O. this means that the owner (prefix of ".O" as specified in the Ranks) has access to spawn in the invis kit 2. If making a weapons kit for say your admins (or any rank higher than that) make sure you append the ".A" after the name, i.e. WeaponsKit.A this will make the kit only available to that rank. 3. Configure your Rank based kit with all items required and make sure the prefix of the rank is also indicated. Reloading the configs So by now we have setup the players with the commands they need and also have configured our kits the way we want. now all we need to do is reload the configs in game by typing the following: /reload all or /reload commands /reload kits Using the kits in game Checking for available kits 1. in game, type the following commands to see kits available to you/players /kits 2. you will see what kits are available Spawning in kits 1. type the following command (example based of someone spawning in starter kit, command is made up of the /kit command and the name of the kit /kit starter 2. You will see a popup notifying you of the kit you were given 3. Depending on the cool down in effect, attempts to spawn the kit again within the time out period will result in a message notifying of the cool down ♙ Category:Kits.ini